Boredom Managed
by shana852963
Summary: Hermione's the Minister for Magic. Harry's Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. And Ron...works in a joke shop. After letting it slip to Hermione that he's starting to feel bored, will Hermione be able to help her husband feel a bit more fulfilled?


"I have good news," Hermione said cheerfully as her and Ron sat in their dining room, working their way through dinner. "I was able to move up my meeting with the French Ministry. That means I'll be back in time to meet Rose and Hugo at the Platform to start their Christmas holiday."

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you," Ron said, picking at his pork chops on his plate. "Hugo will want to tell you all about his first year. So when are you going now?"

"In three days," Hermione replied. "You'll be alright, won't you? I know I've only just got back from Brazil."

"I'll be fine," Ron said, giving her a small smile. "It's part of the job; husband of the Minister for Magic."

"Once the kids get home, I'll turn in some of my holiday time and we'll go away somewhere and all spend some time together," Hermione promised. "I'm sure we can talk to my parents or yours to even watch Rose and Hugo for a weekend, so we can go somewhere by ourselves."

Ron nodded and continued to stare down at his plate.

"Oh, Ron, don't be mad," Hermione sighed. "I told you, I _know _I just got back, but I really _do _need to be in France! You know that-"

"Hermione, I'm not mad," Ron said quickly. "Really."

"You've been quiet since you've got home from the shop, though," Hermione commented, putting down her own fork. "All week, in fact…What is it, Ron? Is everything going okay at work?"

"Everything is fine," Ron shrugged. "But, well, that's it, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Everything with me is always just fine, isn't it?" Ron said heavily. "I mean here you are, the bloody Minister for Magic. And then there's Harry, who's just been made head of the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Ginny gets to travel to all these exciting Quidditch matches each week…what am I doing?"

"You're running the most successful joke shop in the country!" Hermione said.

"No, I'm an _assistant_ at the most successful joke shop in the country," Ron corrected. "George runs the shop; the shop will always be his and Fred's."

"George made you a partner ages ago, though."

"Still," Ron mumbled. "Doing inventory, restocking shelves, filling our mail orders…well, it's not bad. I _like _it, it's _fine_, but…I dunno, it just doesn't seem like enough anymore. When the kids were still at home and I was looking after them, it didn't seem like this because I was busy with them too. But now that they're both at Hogwarts…I was thinking today maybe I should've stayed in the Auror department."

"But you were miserable there!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, but at least I wouldn't be bored."  
"You're bored?" Hermione repeated.

"I know, seems a bit dumb to be upset about that, considering all that stuff we went through at Hogwarts," Ron smirked. "Always figured I'd enjoy the dull life. But I guess it's more appealing of a thought than anything."

"It's not dumb," Hermione told him. "I don't want you to be bored. But-"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rush down to the Ministry and rejoin the Aurors," Ron told her quickly. "Too late for anything like that anyway. I'm just stuck where I am now, aren't I?"

"Of course you aren't!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's never too late for a change! Come on, what do you want to do?"

"Relax, it's not like I'm _miserable_ at the shop," Ron told her. "I do enjoy it. And I like working with George."

"Yes, but there must be something else you've at least thought about doing," Hermione continued.

"Fine, I suppose I've always wondered what it would be like to play Quidditch on a team again, instead of just a few times a year at the Burrow," Ron shrugged. "But seeing as I'm nearing forty, I can guarantee you _that's _not going to happen."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue.

"No, even _you _can't say that it's possible," Ron told her, rolling his eyes. "But like I said, it's okay. There are a lot worse fates than being bored."

He stood up and picked up the now-cleared dinner plates. He leaned down and gave Hermione a quick kiss. "Besides, once Rosie and Hugo come home, it'll probably be so chaotic around here that I'll miss being bored."

Hermione said nothing as she watched Ron disappear into the kitchen, the cogs in her mind slowly beginning to turn.

….

"-And then Lily somehow managed to get all of Albus' bedroom furniture out into the backyard," Harry sighed a couple weeks later, as him and Ron sat in the Weasley's living room, playing a round of Exploding Snap. "All because he ate the last of her Chocolate Frogs."

"How'd she manage that?" Ron asked, amused. "Did she use magic?"

"She claims she didn't, but Ginny didn't buy that," Harry explained. "She confiscated her wand for the rest of the Holiday. And then James set off fireworks at six in the bloody morning today."

"Is that why you look so exhausted?" Ron chuckled. "Thought that was the old age settling in, mate."

"You're just as old as I am," Harry reminded him. "Older, actually, if you'd like to get technical about it."

"Fair point," Ron said. "Anyway, I assume that's why you're hiding out over here?"

"Well Ginny seemed to have it handled over there with all the kids," Harry grinned. "Course if she asks, I'm at the Ministry right now, doing paperwork."

"You might want to think of a more convincing alibi," Hermione said, walking into room. "You doing your paperwork is about as rare as Nargle. Just because I'm out of the office doesn't mean I'm not keeping track of that, Harry."

"Course it doesn't," Harry said, rolling his eyes as he got to his feet. "Fine, I guess I'll head back home then. Hopefully it's calmer there now, though I don't know why I'd get my hopes up for that."

"So where have you been all morning?" Ron asked as Harry disapparated. "We have to be at your parents in an hour for dinner, don't we?"

"Yes, but we'll make it," Hermione told him. "I hooked their fireplace up to the Floo network, remember? I was just at the Ministry."

"I thought you were using your Holiday time," Ron frowned.

"I am," Hermione said quickly. "I wasn't doing any work. I was down at the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

"How come?" Ron asked curiously. "Wait, don't tell me; the English national team finalized their trade with Germany and we're getting their Beater?"

"Um, I don't think so," Hermione said. "_But_ you remember how you were saying the other night that you'd love to be able to play Quidditch again? Well you can! I signed you up for a team!"

"You what?" Ron exclaimed, his eyes widening. "How? You can't just sign me up for a team! There are try-outs and-"

"Well it's not a professional team," Hermione explained. "Did you know that there are recreational leagues set up all throughout England?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes, they're not professional teams, but they still play and practice," Hermione said. "I was talking to the director of the league. He says most of the players on the teams are just about your age. They all used to play a bit when they were younger and are looking to get back into the game."

"Yeah?" Ron said thoughtfully.

"I just thought that this could be something new for you to do," Hermione continued. "And the director let it slip that quite a few teams in the league are looking for Keepers. They'll all be fighting for you. If you decide to sign up, that is."

"I dunno," Ron said reluctantly.

"It's up to you," Hermione said. "I just don't want you to feel, well, bored. You have so much to give Ron!"

Ron considered this. "I guess I'll have to go and buy new Keeper gloves."

"I'll save you the trouble," Hermione beamed, reaching into her bag and pulling out a pair of leather gloves. "You'll see, you'll really enjoy this, Ron!"

"I think I will," Ron said, examining the gloves. "By the way, you know that these are Beater gloves, right?"

"Is there a difference?" Hermione frowned.

"Forgot how clueless you are when it comes to Quidditch," Ron chuckled, giving her a quick kiss. "Thank you, though. I reckon I needed this. I'm going to go up and tell Rose the news. She's not the only active Keeper in the house anymore!"


End file.
